


let's have a little fun, you and i

by shesthemuscle



Series: until five minutes ago universe [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Flirting, Gay Disasters, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sympathetic Remus, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Remus hits on Patton when he wants to get a rise out of his brother.





	let's have a little fun, you and i

**Author's Note:**

> Set before "until five minutes ago"
> 
> I was planning to take this series in another direction and I'll still include my original plans when I can but reaction to the first fic written in this series, inspired me to do more Remus/Patton and this fic was born. 
> 
> Come prompt me/chat over at my tumblr - creativemoxiety.tumblr.com

“Why is Remus staring at Patton?” questions Logan with a frown,

Roman whirls around and quickly spots his brother.

“Are you kidding me?” he exclaims.

Patton reaches over and takes Roman’s hand in his own before giving a squeeze.

“Relax Ro, nothing’s gonna happen. He’s a lot of things but even Remus wouldn’t cross those kinds of lines,” he says softly.

“Patton is correct. Besides, Dee and Virgil wouldn’t let it happen because they have morals and ethics, as hidden as they are,” comments Logan.

“Spend a lot of time with Dee, lately?” smirks Roman.

Logan blushes slightly.

Suddenly, Roman’s phone goes off.

He lets out an unholy shriek after reading the text message before throwing the phone down and stomping off.

Patton grabs it then he looks at it with Logan, who groans after reading it.

_Tell Patton that if he likes sales, clothing is 100% off at my place._

\---

“Ugh, I wish…ugh,” groans Patton as his eyes scan his notes in front of him.

Roman reaches over and pats him on the arm.

Then he freezes.

He senses something off but Patton pays him no attention.

It doesn’t take long for the source to reveal itself, or rather, himself.

“Well, here I am. What are your other two wishes?”

Remus drops into the empty chair next to Patton who’s trying to ignore him while Roman glares at his brother.

All Roman gets for his trouble is a smirk.

Reaching out, Remus slowly runs his fingers up and down Patton’s bare arm causing the man to bite his lip and not react.

“Remus, I swear. If you don’t leave us alone then I’m gonna hit you with this text book and its bigger than your head though that’s not hard because your head is empty,” remarks Roman snarkily.

Sensing his brother would go through with his threat, Remus stands up from the chair before walking off, laughing as he does so.

\---

“You guys suck,” complains Roman.

Remus smirks at his brother and his friend while Dee and Virgil look on in amusement because they know Remus has something up his sleeve; he usually does when it comes to his brother.

“Oh, I would if Patton let me,” he winks at Patton.

Patton covers his face to hide his blush while Roman stares at his brother for a few seconds before grabbing one of Patton’s hands from his face in order to drag him out of the cafeteria and away from Remus.

Dee holds out his hand for a high five which Remus happily gives.

“Nice one, dude,” Dee compliments.

Remus bows in his seat.

“I do try my best and Roman makes it so _easy_.”

Shaking his head, Virgil’s gaze follows the other two through the window.

\---

Roman’s suspicious when he spots Remus’ car sitting in the parking lot outside of his dorm as he knows his brother lives on the other side of the campus. Turns out, he had good reason to be.  
Outside, in the area Roman hangs out with his roommates and best friends sits Patton with Remus draped all over him.

Roman stares at the pair as Patton shrugs.

“Yeah, no idea what’s goin’ on, Ro” comments Patton.

Looking up at his brother, Remus tries and fails to feign innocent.

“Poor Patton here was looking lonely so I thought I’d keep him company for you because you never know when a big bad wolf will come and steal him away,” says Remus.

Roman glares at his brother before pushing him off of Patton then helps his friend up off of the ground.

“Isn’t there someone else you can be bothering instead of me all the time?” asks Roman.

\---

Patton walks down the hallway after his class when a hand pulls him into another hallway, one emptier than the original.

“Fancy meeting you here, Patton,” purrs Remus as he leans into Patton’s space.

Instead of blushing like he expects, Patton smiles at Remus.

“You know, you don’t have to try so hard,” he comments softly.

Remus raises an eyebrow at this.

“What do you mean by that?” asks Remus.

Patton shakes his head as he keeps smiling which does something weird to Remus’ stomach, something he’s not sure he likes.

“If you can’t figure it out then I’m not gonna tell you.”

Pushing gently on Remus’ shoulder, the other man moves back enough for Patton to get around him then head back to the other corridor.

He looks back at Remus over his shoulder.

“See ya around, Rem!”

Remus stands there, watching Patton walk away from him when he realizes he’s blushing slightly.

Oh.

Oh shit.

This time, his flirting with Patton has consequences.


End file.
